The present invention relates to a cooking stove and more particularly to a barbecue stove.
Conventionally, a heat insulating structure type barbecue stove (hereinafter referred to as a conventional example) composed of an outer frame and an inner frame disposed within the outer frame and having an opening portion at its upper portion has been proposed.
In this conventional example, the inner frame is disposed under the suspension condition through a predetermined space (insulating space) within the outer frame. A side wall and a bottom wall of the inner frame is made of heat insulating material such as asbestos or the asbestos is provided on the side wall and the bottom wall of the inner frame made of metal so that the heat generated within the inner frame is prevented from being transferred to the outside and the temperature of the surface of the outer frame is prevented from being elevated.
However, in the conventional example, the asbestos that constitutes the side wall and the bottom wall as described above is expensive. Furthermore, an additional step for molding and fitting the heat insulating material is required. Thus, the conventional example suffers from not only a cost problem but also a difficulty in mass production. Also, the asbestos itself causes the public contamination.
In order to overcome the above-noted defects inherent in the conventional system, an object of the present invention is to provide a cooking stove that may exhibit the positive heat insulating effect and that is superior in mass production aspect in a less expensive manner.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, to attain this and other objects, there is provided a cooking stove includes an outer frame and an inner frame having an opening portion at its upper portion and disposed within said outer frame. A flame lattice is provided within the inner frame. A multi-layer structure space partitioned by a partitioning member is formed between the outer frame and the inner frame. The space is formed into an air flow passage through which outside air to be introduced from one position is discharged from the other position.
According to a second aspect of the invention, it is preferable that the inner frame is disposed in the outer frame through spaces S1 and S2 partitioned by a partitioning member for partitioning the inner frame. It is also preferable that the spaces S1 and S2 are formed into the air flow passage for discharging the outside air introduced from the one position to the other position.
Preferably, according to a third aspect of the invention, through holes having an air introduction function are provided in a circumferential surface of the outer frame and through holes having an air discharging function are provided in an upper portion of the outer frame so that the air flow passage is formed by the through holes having the air introduction function, the through holes having the air discharging function and the space S2.
More preferably, according to a fourth aspect of the invention, through holes having the air introduction function are formed in a circumferential surface of the partitioning member, through holes having the air discharging function are formed in an upper portion of the inner frame, and the air flow passage is formed by the through holes having the air introduction function, the through holes having the air discharging function and the space S1.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, for example, when the fuel (charcoal) is burnt on the flame lattice within the inner frame, the heat within the space is discharged to the outside by the air flow passage R which is formed in the multi-layer space between the outer frame and inner frame and through which the outside air introduced from one position is discharged to the other position.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, because the space is formed into the multi-layer structure, it is possible to suppress the heat transfer to the outer frame correspondingly. Furthermore, the heat within the space may be effectively discharged to the outside by the space as the heat insulating air layer constituted by the air flow passage partitioned by the partitioning member between the inner and outer frames. Accordingly, the surface of the outer frame is prevented from being heated as much as possible. This stove is very safety. This may be used as a usual stove and may be used as a table cooking stove. This is very useful in practical aspect. Furthermore, the stove may be manufactured in low cost in comparison with the conventional one. Thus, the stove is novel and superior in cost aspect and mass production aspect because of the simplified structure.
According to the second aspect of the invention, in addition to the effect obtained by the first aspect, the side wall and the bottom wall of the heat insulating structure provided in the inner frame are not formed of insulating material such as asbestos as in the conventional stove but the inner frame is disposed in the outer frame through spaces S1 and S2 partitioned by a partitioning member for partitioning the inner frame. Thus, the spaces S1 and S2 are provided for the double heat insulating structure. Accordingly, it is possible to obtain a good heat insulating effect and to effectively suppress the transfer of the heat generated within the inner frame to the outer surface of the outer frame. Furthermore, the stove may be manufactured in low cost in comparison with the conventional one. Thus, the stove is novel and superior in cost aspect and mass production aspect because of the simplified structure.
Also, according to the third aspect of the invention, in addition to the effect obtained by the second aspect, the heat generated in the inner frame may be effectively discharged to the outside by both the air flow passage R provided between the space S1 between the inner frame and the partitioning member and the air flow passage R provided between the space S2 between the outer frame and the partitioning member. Accordingly, it is possible to obtain a better heat insulating effect and to effectively suppress the transfer of the heat generated within the inner frame to the outer surface of the outer frame to provide a novel stove.
Also, according to the fourth aspect of the invention, in addition to the effect obtained by the third aspect, the heat generated between the outer frame and the partitioning member may be effectively and positively discharged to the outside from the air flow passage R and the structure of the air flow passage is extremely simple. The stove may be manufactured in low cost in comparison with the conventional one. Thus, the stove is novel and superior in cost aspect and mass production aspect because of the simplified structure.
Also, according to the fifth aspect of the invention, in addition to the effect obtained by the third or fourth aspect, the heat generated between the inner frame and the partitioning member may be effectively and positively discharged to the outside from the air flow passage R and the structure of the air flow passage is extremely simple. The stove may be manufactured in low cost in comparison with the conventional one. Thus, the stove is novel and superior in cost aspect and mass production aspect because of the simplified structure.